The day of my Birthday
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: Je m'appelle Mail Jeevas , mais tout le monde ici me surnomme Matt. Cela fais environ 7 ans que je suis ici et aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Re-publication /!\


**Vous allez vous dire que vous voyez toujours cette fic, "The day of my Birthday" Oui c'est toujours le même auteur ( Ryokushokumaru ) mais juste que la mon premier compte, je l'ai perdu et j'ai retrouvé ma fic donc je la republie désolé à ceux qui avait déjà reviewer :K **

* * *

><p>Je m'appelle Mail Jeevas , mais tout le monde ici me surnomme Matt. Cela fais environ 7 ans que je suis ici et aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, le 14ème de plus et à parti d'aujourd'hui la nouvelle PSP est en vente .J'en suis si excité que je ne peux plus dormir, mais il n'est que 6h32 et si jamais je me lève je risque de réveiller Mello. Mello c'est mon colocataire de chambre, c'est le seul qui m'a accepté tel que je suis , il est aussi mon meilleur ami.<br>Hélas il n'est pas du matin, et si je le réveille il va se mettre en boule et réveiller l'orphelinat. Je me retourne dans mon lit, remonte ma couette et me rendors.

- Matt ! Matt ! Réveille-toi !  
>Cette voix je la connais par coeur , je me retour vers la source du bruit. C'est Mello, il à une petite mine, il vient sans doute de se lever.<br>- Matt !  
>- Hum...<br>Ce fut le seul mot que je pus prononcer.  
>Je m'assis, et le fixe ; il est debout à mon chevet , il me regarde aussi, il a ses cheveux tout ébouriffés, quelque mèches blondes lui retombent sur le visage, je me met à sa hauteur, et le recoiffe. Il ne dis rien, il me regarde faire , c'est parce que c'est mon anniversaire qu'il ne me frappe pas ? Au contraire il me souris, je lui répondis par un de mes sourires qui fait craquer toutes les filles, il rougit légèrement. Est ce que mon Mello, c'est changé en ange cette nuit? Je me sens rougir aussi, non ce n'est pas mon Mello.<br>-On va déjeuner ? me demande t-il .  
>- oui .<br>En plus il est poli, on a enlever le vrai Mello.

Il me prend par la main et m'entraine dans le hall,pourquoi est ce qu'il est si gentil ? Tous le monde nous regarde, je me sens mal, je ne veux pas lui lâcher la main, mais tous ses regards sur nous me l'oblige. Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus ma main dans la sienne, il se retourna et me demanda si quelque chose me tracasser.  
>- Non ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.<br>En fait, rien ne va, il ne m'a pas souhaité un bon anniversaire, mais l'année passée il avait fais la même chose, mais il n'est pas comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il n'est juste pas bien réveillé.

Nous sommes installé a la même table que d'ordinaire, elle n'est jamais pris, on se demande pourquoi, qui voudrait se faire défigurer par Mello.

Je prends toujours la même chose au déjeuner: Un peu de lait,et un tartine de Nutella, pour Mello c'est un cacao et 2 tablettes de chocolat dès le matin, je n'y arriverai pas.

Il fixe ma tartine, la bouche ouverte, comme ci il allait croquer dedans. Il porte sa tablette à sa bouche tout en fixant mon petit déjeuner .  
>- Tu veux goûter ? demandais-je en lui tendant ma tartine.<br>Il ne répondis pas et cette fois-ci me fixant moi, comme pour me demandé la permission. J'acquiesce, et il mordit à plein dents, il a du chocolat autour des lèvres, à cette images je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Il se vexe essuie sa bouche, et fait une moue de petit.  
>- T'es pas sympa ! Hurle-t-il.<br>- Désolé...je voulais pas.. c'est ta tête

Mello vexé partit, en laissant ses tablettes.  
>-Mello attend !<br>- VAS TE FAIRE VOIR !  
>- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?<br>- PARCE QUE !

J'ai compris, il voulais être gentil, mais la colère a prit le dessus. Je pris ses tablettes et le rejoignis dans notre était au bord de la fenêtre, il regardait le paysage.  
>- Mello ? tentais-je<br>- Quoi encore ? s'exclama-t-il !  
>- Je suis désolé...<p>

Il m'arracha le chocolat des mains et le mastiqua bruyamment, je le regarde faire , il a les joues rougies par la colère.  
>- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demandais-je<br>- Parce que je voulais te faire plaisir...  
>Honte, il a honte.<br>-Mais moi, je t'adore quand tu t'énerves  
>Le rouge lui monta aux joues.<br>- Tu dis n'importe quoi !  
>- Non c'est la vérité .<p>

Je le pris amicalement dans mes bras, oui juste entre ami. Il serra un peu plus fort l'étreint , il cala sa tête dans mon cou. Je le laisse faire, les filles se tiennent bien la main, alors pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de câliner mon meilleur ami, même si nous sommes des mecs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens bien, Parce que j'ai 14 ans, parce que nous nous enlaçons ?  
>-Je suis désolé Matt..<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Je voulais tant t'offrir cette console, mais à cause de mon caractère Roger ma confisquer mon argent et lorsque je lui ai expliquer il m'a dit que si tu n'avais pas de cadeau tu devrais pas être mon ami...<p>

Il commença à sangloter, Mello pleurer? Cette journée était riche en émotion.

- C'est pas grave Mello ...  
>- Si je suis ton meilleur ami et je ne t'ai rien offert, alors que les filles ,même si tu t'en moques , t'ont couvert de cadeaux.<br>- Mon meilleur cadeau c'est que tu sois mon meilleur ami, Mello.  
>- C'est vrai ? dit-il en relevant la tête<p>

Ses yeux s'étaient gonflés et devenaient rouge, je lui essuie la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, il approcha son visage du mien. Mon coeur bat trop vite, pourquoi quand il me regarde dans les yeux je détourne le regarde. Il m'embrassa sur le bord des lèvres, se détacha , puis sortit .

Je reste là, depuis 10 minutes, je suis immobile, non Mello ne m'aime pas , c'est pour se faire pardonner, rien d'autre.

Pour me changer les idées, je pris ma console, je la détaillai, j'aurais aimé avoir cette nouvelle console, celle-ci l'écran est cassé, les boutons trop enfoncés et elle déconne parfois à force d'avoir valser dehors des dizaines et des dizaines de fois...

Je viens de finir pour la 5eme fois mon jeu, pourquoi aucune des filles ne m'a offert un nouveau jeu ...Je les ai tous finis.

Je me demande où a bien pu passer Mello, je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil, 11h36 , à cette heure il doit sûrement ennuyer Near. Je plains ce pauvre gosse, avec Mello sur le dos j'aurais du mal à ne pas vouloir me tuer.

Je m'apprête à descendre quand Loïc, c'est un garçon qui réside ici pour ses capacités à tout retenir il a une vrai mémoire d'éléphant, m'interpelle:  
>- Tu cherches ta chérie ?<br>Il appuya sur le mot chérie, je ne comprends pas très bien, tellement de filles m'aiment ; une aurait pu dire que je lui avais déclarer ma flamme?  
>- De qui parles tu ?<br>- De ta blondinette préférée voyons.  
>J'ai peur de savoir qui sais, mais je me jette quand même:<br>-Ma blondinette ?  
>- Tu es sûr d'avoir ta place dans cette orphelinat ?<br>- Évidemment .  
>- Mais tu ne vois pas que qui je parle?<br>- Si .  
>- Alors qui est ce ?<p>

En fait je ne sais pas, enfin si c'est de Mello qu'il parle mais ce n'est pas ma chérie.  
>- Si tu la cherche, elle est dans la salle de jeu.<br>Il s'en va avec son sourire idiot, je reste septique, ce n'était peut-être pas de Mello qu'il parlait, et si c'était une admiratrice secrète. Je devrais y aller pour en avoir le cœur net.

Les jours de vacances il y a beaucoup de monde dans la salle de loisirs, des enfants qui dessinent, d'autres qui préparent leurs devoirs, certains jouent simplement à des jeux comme des enfants normaux. Et certains, font la misère d'autrui.  
>Je ne vois aucune fille qui m'est inconnue, alors c'est vraiment de Mello qu'il faisait allusion. Je vois ce dernier, avec un seau rempli d'eau au dessus de la tête du meilleur élève, Near. Il lâche l'objet , Near est trempé jusqu'au os mais ne bronche pas, Mello ricane.<br>- Pas trop froide ?  
>Mais Near ne répond pas, il continue son puzzle sans riposter.<br>-Mince alors le puzzle est tout mouillé !  
>Near reste impassible.<br>- Oh ! Quand je te parle tu me regardes!  
>Les enfants se retournent tous vers les deux protagonistes en questions.<br>- Near ! Je te parle !  
>Rien, l'enfant au cheveux blanc ne dit rien. Le blond devient de plus en plus rouge comme si de la fumée allait sortir de ses oreilles,Il attrape Near par le col, le soulevant d'au moins 10 centimètres du sol, il serait prêt à l'assassiner . Les autres se demandent si Mello va vraiment le tuer, s'ils seront les prochains. Des petites chuchotements résonnaient dans la grande pièce puis le silence règne. Tous me regardent, je suis peut-être le seul ami de Mello, mais je ne vais quand même pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup.<br>-Matt ... ,murmura un petit, j'ai peur...  
>Mais je ne peux rien faire, il me regarda avec ses petits yeux marrons empilent de larmes.<br>-Bon c'est d'accord .  
>Et comment je vais faire, j'ai dis que j'allais calmer Mello mais comment ? Je dois réfléchir, si je suis ici c'est que je suis intelligent, c'était intelligent de venir ici, non je ne pense pas.<br>Et si je lui parle calmement, de toute façon je me suis lancé.  
>-Mello.<br>Quand ce dernier s'aperçut que j'étais là, il lâcha Near.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Je peux te parler... dehors  
>C'est pour la sécurité des autres que je le fais sortir.<p>

Nous sommes seuls dans les couloirs, les enfants ont repris leurs activités, il me regarde, ce même regard que ce matin, quand je repense qu'il m'a embrassé sur le coin de la bouche. J'en reste encore étonné, mais il reste le même.  
>-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?<p>

- Tu étais différent ce matin , tu sais?  
>-...oui...<br>-Tu sais que Loïc, a dit que tu étais ma blondinette et ma chérie.  
>Il est tout rouge, il ne sait pas quoi dire ça se voit, il ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt.<br>-Je vais aller lui casser la gueule à ce Loïc !  
>- Dommage...<br>-De quoi ?  
>- On va dans la chambre ?<br>-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!  
>-Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne.<p>

Arrivés essoufflés dans notre chambre, oui nous avons courus, il s'allonge sur mon lit en essayant de reprendre son souffle, je m'assois à ses côtés.  
>- Matt ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Si je réponds à ta question, tu répondras à la mienne ?<br>- hum... peut-être

- bon oui...  
>Il s'assit en face de moi mais baisse le regard,je lui prends délicatement le menton et redresse sa tête.<br>- Tu as honte ?  
>- ... oui<br>- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?  
>- ...Si si<br>- Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre.  
>- Oui.. mais je préfère maintenant.<br>- Si tu veux ...  
>- Je...je..t'ai em-embrassé ce matin...parce que...je...je<br>- Tu ?  
>- Je...je...<br>- AH ! TE VOILA MELLO !  
>C'est la grosse voix d'un pion, pourquoi est ce qu'on a pas fermé la porte?<br>-Mello ! Viens Roger t'attend dans son bureau !  
>- Et ben qu'il attende !<br>- Mello, viens ici immédiatement !  
>- DEUX MINUTES !<br>Le pion énervé sortit en menaçant le blond qu'il n'avait pas une minutes de plus.  
>- Je suis désolé, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard<br>Il se lève, part vers la porte, je le retiens et l'embrasse sur la joue.  
>- Bonne chance !<br>Il rougit et me sourit en se caressant la joue.  
>- Merci.<br>Tient la voilà : Il se lève, part vers la porte, je le retiens et l'embrasse sur la joue.  
>- Bonne chance !<br>Il rougit et me sourit en se caressant la joue.  
>- Merci.<br>Il sort, il a peine traversé le seuil que je m'ennuie déjà.

Je m'apprête a jouer à ma console quand le clairon sonna 12h30. Déjà ? Mello ne viendra sûrement pas manger , Roger va lui faire la leçon pendant un bonne heure, que c'est ignoble de renverser un seau d'eau froid sur quelqu'un qui ne vous a rien demandé ...et on connait la suite.

J'arrive dans le réfectoire, sans Mello je ne peux pas dépasser tout le monde, on a des avantages quand on est le meilleur ami de la terreur, et des contraintes aussi. Quand j'arrive enfin vers la fin, je saisis vite fait une mousse au chocolat et pars m'installer seul ... sans Mello. Oh,non ! Loïc revient, quel pot de colle, celui la !  
>- Salut Matt, je peux m'assoir ?<br>- mouais  
>- Ta chérie n'est pas là ? Elle est dans le bureau de Roger ? Tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ?<br>- Tu veux pas la fermer oui ?  
>- Oh mais tu t'énerves , elle te manque tant que ça ?<br>Il s'agit bien de Mello, mais je suis pas gay moi, enfin je crois j'aime les filles il faut avouer que Mello ressemble à une fille aussi, mais je délire totalement moi ! Et quel idée de l'embrasser sur le joue, je me sens pas bien aujourd'hui, je perds le contrôle de tout mes sens, je dois avoir de la fièvre oui c'est ça je suis malade très malade...

Je me lève, et sors du réfectoire avec ma mousse au chocolat sans toucher à mon plateau.  
>- Qui a qu'il Matt ? me demanda une fille, tu ne manges pas ?<br>- Je...J'ai besoin de repos...  
>- Alors guéris vite .<br>Elle me sourit, je ne rougis même pas, les filles n'ont plus d'effets sur moi ? Il me faut du repos!

J'entre dans la chambre, Mello n'est pas encore là, dans cette situation je préfère l'é m'allonge sur mon lit et positionne mes bras, croisés derrière la tête. J'ai un gros coup de barre, je devrais m'assoupir un moment.

Je rêve, que je suis dans un de ces bars où l'on paie ces filles pour qu'elles vous drague, je suis installé dans un des nombreux canapés entouré de chaque côté de trois filles. Elles me charment, me lèchent le visage, s'embrassent ,me caressent. Une fille s'approche de notre groupe, je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage, il reste flou, elle est habillé d'un style gothique et elle est blonde. Elle s'approche de moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je commence à distinguer ses traits mais ça reste confus.  
>- Matt , Matt , Matt !<br>Elle crie mon nom sans cesse . Je me sens secoué et me réveille immédiatement. J'ouvre les yeux, Mello me tient par les épaules et me secoue comme un pommier.  
>-Matt, Matt , Matt !<br>La même chose que dans mon rêve, je regarde Mello, puis je revois cette fille gothique dans ce bar; les même traits , le même style, j'ai rêvé que Mello était une fille! Me reposer n'était pas une si bonne idée .  
>- Matt ça va ?<br>- euh...oui  
>Il est si proche de moi, je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma joue.<br>- Je t'ai apporté une mousse au chocolat, je présume que tu n'as pas mangé ...  
>- Merci...<br>- De...de... rien  
>Il est à califourchon au dessus de moi maintenant, et me regarde toujours, ses beaux yeux bleu azur me fixent . Mais pourquoi je regarde ses yeux maintenant moi ?<br>- Matt ?  
>- Oui<br>- Euh... la cuillère ?  
>- Oh mince j'ai oublié !<br>- C'est pas grave  
>- T'es sûr ?<br>- Ouais ça ira  
>Il trempe ses doigts dans la mousse et les lèche devant moi.<br>- Tu veux goûter ?  
>Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il introduit un doigt couvert de chocolat dans la bouche, il s'amuse à jouer avec ma langue et je me laisse faire, oh mon dieu je vais mal! Il enlève son doigt et me demande si j'aimais bien .<br>-Le chocolat ou ta danse avec ma langue ?  
>Il rougis, je le trouve si mignon, je vais encore dire que je suis malade mais je me sens très bien, peut-être le chocolat qui sait ?<br>- Mello, je peux y goûter encore une fois mais avec ta langue ?  
>Il me sourit, se penche vers moi et j'embrasse timidement sur les lèvres, j'ouvre ma bouche pour lui céder passage et s'en suit un long baiser il le stoppa trop vite.<br>- Au fait , je t'ai embrassé parce que je t'aime Matt...  
>- J'ai dis dommage que tu ne sois pas ma blondinette, car je t'aime aussi.<br>- Mais je suis ta blondinette.  
>- Et ma chérie ?<br>- Ça reste à voir.  
>- ... Je vais tout faire pour.<br>- Au fait Matt, ta console si tu l'as dans 1 mois ça te déranges pas ?  
>- Non, tant que toi tu es là je ne m'ennuierai pas.<br>Il m'embrasse de nouveau. Le jour de mon anniversaire j'apprends que j'aimais depuis si longtemps mon meilleur ami .


End file.
